


The Role We Play

by MiserableRu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Agender MC, Gen, I have questions about angels, Lots, MC address the angels as genderless, One sided, Other, Unrequited Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: It's not fair how immortals sculpted their forms to be mesmerizing for others to see. How they can easily attract anyone effortlessly. Every movement they make is graceful, every word a song. Like a piece of artwork, they live and breathe in wordless praise. The watcher, the observer, keeper of peace in the Skydom.They might be the Singularity, but even as the being who is said to be the center of the universe could be destroyed by emotions.OrIn which the protag has a stupid, stupid feeling which won’t go away.





	The Role We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
I hope someone would just tell me how the angels work in Granblue Fantasy
> 
> Because I'm so confused even after I re-read the WMTSB script
> 
> I hope this mess could explain my confusion

Honestly, you expect a being of pure malice when they said that an angel has rebelled too far and gone around stealing Primarchs’ wings. You expect a pure evil angel; with horns and fangs and perhaps a devil's tail to complete their outfit. Then, as your anticipation for the fight against this supposedly 'evil angel' runs high, said culprit appears.

With soft, messy brown hair and small smirk - their only proof of malevolence are the amalgamations of wings behind them. And even as everyone else calls the brown haired angel 'evil', you can't bring himself to bestow said brand on the rebel. Especially not when you see such similarity in their gaze to your own - loneliness and inadequacy can do that to any beings, you’re just luckier to have your crew.

Perhaps you're too soft or naive to judge people by their looks or gaze, but that hurtful, betrayed look on the angel's face has won you over. If the world can't forgive them for what they've done, they should know that the Singularity would, even if they do it another hundred times. A forgiveness earned through empathy and shared emotions.

And this sudden rush of feeling confuses you. 

Up until now, someone would always translate your silence into words. They've never confirmed twice, merely expecting you to be neutrally good, which isn't far off the mark, true. But sometimes you'd try to sneak in chaotic answer in between, mischievous option that most righteous hero would steer clear off. 

So, this feeling - unprogrammed and raw is overwhelming enough to cloud your judgement. 

This angel is misunderstood by everyone, that’s what you finally come into conclusion with. Knowing one’s purpose is one thing, but knowing one’s purpose is merely as a backup plan is another. It’s a beautiful role for them - as you ponder this, they wonder if a Singularity can have a substitute - fit as they’re both devoted and curious enough to learn as much as they can.

Truly, Sandalphon’s weakness is perhaps only their lack of self-esteem (like you’re one to talk about self-esteem issue). They judge themselves harshly, thinking that they’re not worthy of being in the company of the Supreme Primarch. Especially after they were revealed to be an unused substitute, created to replace an irreplaceable being.

And it’s okay if the substitute feels small; like an extra part from the bigger system which would never be used. It’s human even and that’s a reminder that nothing is perfect. Not even the Supreme Primarch nor their backup. Everything in this world is flawed. (including you, their supposed ‘Singularity’)

Like what you’re doing right now; approaching the unstable angel without weapons.

If the Singularity is the balance of the universe; the center where every event of the world revolves around, then what would happen if you die?

That’s the question that Sandalphon raises as a tiny triumphant smirk graces their lips and one sentence burns inside your mind.

_What a delicate hand…_

Then you fall.

The wind is harsh against your body; air friction stinging your skin as you plummet to where the bottom of the sky supposes to be - but where? Your mind asks rationally. You hear screaming, yelling, exclamation of your names in various tones and noises, but what you could hear even through the ringing silence is that last sentence. 

_What a delicate hand…_

You stare at your hand; worn, rough with welts and scars from wielding many kinds of weapons. Delicate? If this is delicate, you wonder how Sandalphon’s hands look like or better, feel like…

(How calm you are is beyond you, perhaps being a Singularity entails being immune to death threats?)

All too sudden, a hand takes yours and your fall breaks. Wings of white capture your sight as gentle, smiling face appears before you. You don’t remember what this creature has said, but they do speak of three important names: Vyrn, Lyria, and Sandalphon. Your best partner, your half of soul and….

Oh…

oh...

You keep your mouth shut for the rest of the journey back to the sky - finally unraveling and identifying what exactly had you so fixated on Sandalphon before. 

The pieces are complete, but now you regret ever trying to put them together in the first place.

* * *

Vyrn notices first - his concern comes in straight question and persistent prodding in the name of worry. You refuse to answer him stubbornly though, preferring to keep everything inside your mind instead. And good old Vyrn knows something is definitely up, but he also understands that even between good partners, some secrets aren’t to be shared. 

You don’t miss the subtle glance he gives you though...

Lyria assumes second - her soul is tied with yours after all. She prods them once and leaves it be. You know it’s because of your link with her that she could fathom your choice to remain silent. If anything, she’s appreciating your boundary - something which is a luxury after your soul was interwoven together. 

She grabs your hand tighter after, as if afraid you’ll go somewhere she can’t go.

Your crew predicts third - their joy at celebrating victory have clouded them of their captain’s inner struggle. It’s only after the celebration is crashed - Primal Beasts razing the land mercilessly in unprecedented rage that they predict. From your odd behaviour, slightly different tilt of your weapon; everything. Nonetheless they can’t ask, especially when their captain is known by their silence.

Of course, of course they become fiercely protective of you, they tend to do that when they don’t know what else they can do for you.

Then the Primarch Angels.

Right, the Primarch Angels.

They might...not even know about your problem and that’s how it should stay.

At the very least, the cause of your instability is sealed away for good. Or until the Supreme Primarch deems it necessary to call them out from their seal that is. And you know how fond the Supreme Primarch toward them; their own backup. They care for them for centuries, watch them grow and teach them everything they know so affection is immi--

For your own sake, it's fine not to see the angel again, it's for the greater good.

* * *

Canaan; that’s where they are sealed. Or at least that’s the clue that the twin angels had given your crew with. There is no what ifs, neither affirmation nor rejection, you can only nod and command your capable crew to pierce through the sky toward Canaan. It’s what they want you to do as Singularity, like a program that you have to go through without any choice given. 

It’s only you who have to bear the burden, though both Lyria and Vyrn insist on sharing your weight. You want to laugh; as if they haven’t had enough burden on their own shoulders…

But you welcome them by your side inside the speedship as you try to recall every safety procedure that Meteon had told you before you put on your helmet for the first time. This world favors you - you don’t expect them to be kind enough to extend such favor to your companions. So you strap in - making sure Lyria and Vyrn does too - before you fly, guided by the two lights ahead of you - the twin angels.

And crashes into a place you’d rather never be.

* * *

Supreme Primarch or not, you have to admit that Lucifer had fuc-- screwed up. Which is amazing when you mull about it inside your head. Lucifer was created to watch over evolution; to observe how a creature could grow, break their own limits and become better than they were before. In a sense, that makes them an excellent observer, an omniscient presence who’d understand living creatures more than anyone else in the world.

Yet they failed to watch their own substitute’s ‘growth’ for the worse. They failed to see how Sandalphon would grow loathsome for lacking their purpose and when it was revealed to be an extra to an immortal being, well...well, they ‘evolve’ into something _worse_. 

How can they not expect this to happen? You curse at that Supreme Primarch.

Or perhaps they do. They understand Sandalphon’s misery, but couldn’t do anything about it for the role they have to play is bigger than ensuring that their charge would not crumble. So they improvised instead. Lucifer had known what their role is - and Sandalphon’s - and chose not to tell for fear of stunting the substitute angel’s growth.

**If** that were to happen then Sandalphon would cease to evolve and with it, Lucifer’s rights to watch over them. For convenience sake, their creator would keep Sandalphon in a cage until it is deemed necessary for them to replace Lucifer. 

In a way, perhaps this is how Lucifer shows their affection within the boundary of their duty.

You…

Hate how they can do that.

(Because you want Sandalphon to actually hate Lucifer for withholding information from them?)

And it hurts you to see Sandalphon actually still revered the Supreme Primarch; spouting how they want to live through their punishment because they are at fault for not realizing what Lucifer wants out of them. And how they are not worthy of being the Supreme Primarch’s replacement - a failure chokes in their throat and it burns you to yell at them that it’s _wrong_.

Lyria, thankfully yells at him in your stead. 

Then you see that sparkle of hope, glinting deep within their crimson eyes at the mention of changing for the Supreme Primarch’s sake. The act of atonement doesn’t mean ignorant, it means transforming - evolving - into something better to pay for their sin. And it’s only at the Supreme Primarch’s name that Sandalphon finally, finally cracks.

(Can a Singularity be replaced, you ask once more. Because this...this ordeal is starting to take a toll inside you)

..............

As if it isn’t enough, Lucifer has to do that....

Die, you mean.

…

Yeah, not relaying a message to Sandalphon through a body-less head.

Not that, you insist to yourself, definitely not that because that’s what Sandalphon has to hear to grow - to finally become what they’re designed to be, ironically.

Three pairs of familiar white wings burst through their back and they take off, ready to defend the skydom in Lucifer’s stead.

You hate those white wings, why can’t they be brown instead?

* * *

Out of every angel, every being whether they’re a skydweller or a primal, one angel actually manages to figure you out with one single glance. It’s not any of the Archangel, nor the twin messengers and you don’t know if it makes you feel better or not.

The fallen angel wheezes, "This is precious Singularity," they say, a wide grin tugs at their lips, "...oh, I wish I could warm the bed for you in his stead, but I don't think you'd allow me to come"

"What? What manner of crude words are you on about now?" cuts Sandalphon readily. 

Belial’s grin is wicked, twisted in a way you wish you wouldn’t understand, “As intriguing as this whole affair is and how I wish we could spend the night together for a little quality time, Singularity, I couldn’t stay even for a one night stand” their leathery wings barely move as they float upward, intending to escape - finally.

“Are you trying to flirt the Singularity to your side?” you want Sandalphon to shut up.

Then, in a second, they blink into existence right beside Sandalphon. Your reflex kicks in and you yell their name in alarm. It couldn’t stop you from hearing the bone-chilling whisper the fallen angel has spoken toward them.

“You’d lose them soon enough”

Then they were gone in a flash.

* * *

“Tell me this, Singularity and tell me honestly...”

You stiffen at this request, knowing their disbelief - the discredit they would give every time you open your mouth to speak any words. Curse Belial and his perceptive instinct, “What do you wish to know?” you reply, smiling as sweetly as you could. A bad move, perhaps, an overly sweet gesture would definitely rouse their suspicion, but what else can you put on your face without them distrusting it?

They seem thoughtful for a moment, picking words inside their head so you would not twist it as easily. Knowing their naivety of the world though, you doubt that would change much. Their harsh sincerity is better than their flimsy lie anyway…

“Did the fallen angel tell the truth?” they say bluntly. You try to suppress your smile from faltering, showing confusion in your gaze instead, “They spoke a lot, you know, not just once” comes your reply. They narrow their eyes in annoyance, as if trying to convey the accusation of ‘you know which ones’ to you. Yet they oblige and spell it out for you, “That I might lose you. That the sky would lose you” their gaze burns into your eyes, seeking for answer, ready to point out should you resort to deceit. 

“Oh, that...” you say, “...would you believe me if I told you it has nothing to do with this Skydom?”

Sandalphon makes a face, but they don’t grace you with a definite answer of an affirmation or rejection, “Lucifer trusted you, Singularity, and all of the four primarch archangels do too” they answer - or not answer. So you do just that, skittering around their question with, “Then what use would answering your question be?” 

They don’t like that answer.

You don’t like theirs either.

* * *

“Please tell me you’d never betray this world...”

_This world that Lucifer loved and entrusted to me_ goes unvoiced, but palpable enough for you to catch. You look at them in the eye, “I will never betray my crew” you say firmly, “...and my crew seems keen on protecting the skydom that your Lucifer loved so much” you almost spit the last part to their face. 

They don’t catch the venom in your voice, in fact, they seem satisfied with that answer, so you let it be.

* * *

The warm coffee in front of you sits way too innocently for something which could bring two monstrous feelings within your heart. Beside it, two sweets lie, rested on the saucer - a reminder of what the whole assemble conveys. It’s a gift; a heartfelt gift that they gave you out of - what you wish isn’t - obligation. You’re the captain, everyone feels some degree of respect or affection toward you and this is one of the benefits of said feelings.

This...however doesn’t feel beneficial at all.

No, not when the giver simply gave it out of obligation.

You take a single sip out of the coffee and one bite out of the confectionary. Then you gobble the rest of it in seconds - because it **is** good and you don’t want to waste such good food because you’re being a petulant child. Sandalphon gives you a small smile after you finish and goes out to tidy up the empty cup.

It is only then that you allow yourself to cry for real.

* * *

In a way, you wish you can meet Belial. They know how you feel without you needing to spell it out and they know what kind of relationship that both previous and current Supreme Primarch had. If there’s someone who knows more it would be the fallen angel and you deeply hope you can at least have a small civil talk with them.

This is a wish you scorn yourself for conjuring up. 

You stop and turn your head to the right, staring at the closed door as if you can see through the thick wood. An aborted greeting chokes your throat and with a dejected sigh you move away, ignoring the probability of a happy ending for your tale.

* * *

“Is it Sandalphon?”

You praise yourself for keeping a straight face. 

Lyria studies you, eyes squinting as if she can see better with such vision. Her scrutiny only earns her a snort from you. You can’t help that, her face looks adorable every time she tries to prove how serious she can be. This in turn cause her to puff her cheeks in frustration before smacking you in the shoulder for making fun of her.

“But really, is it Sandalphon?” she asks once more and you loathe the bond between the two of you for Lyria’s strangely spot-on guess. You shrug, giving her a teasing smirk, “Why should it be them?”

“Because you’re acting strange whenever he’s near?” Vyrn suggests, “...and don’t deny it, I’m your best partner, I can see the difference easily”

You don’t answer them, merely smile as you sigh, pretending you’ve been caught red-handed. Once and for all then...You have to banish such feelings from your heart ‘lest it would hinder your role to play in this world. A Singularity doesn’t need to emote; they only need to be someone everyone wants them to be.

“You guys caught me, yes, I thought they’re cool, alright” you say cheerily, earning surprised exclamation from both of your companions who then proceed to pounce on you with questions. You are not ready for this many, but you can tell they’re not ready for your answer either so their questions are mostly all over the place. It is easier to answer bad and shallow questions like this to appease their curiosity rather than let them know by themselves and be interrogated.

“It’s just admiration, you know, after becoming a Supreme Primarch you can see that they suddenly have more...charisma, don’t you think?”

Yes, small talks, don’t forget to sprinkle praises every now and then to confirm the named feeling you let them know. This is easy; charading, pretending, it’s like life, but easier since your answer wouldn’t have long lasting consequences. 

But yes, this is enough.

* * *

One day, in one moment, when you're weak enough to finally speak what lies inside your mind - you ask this question:

"Can a Singularity have replacement?"

La Diva gives you _this_ look between pure shock and disappointment - oh, they know your role too? Then, as if realizing -or guessing- what can push you to say those words, their face turns into that of anger. "Point me to the one who dares hurt your heart, darling! I'll teach them a thing or two about love" 

You dismiss them with a chuckle, "Hypothetically speaking, La Diva, hypothetical," you wink at them - because you know they could be temporarily reassured if you look happy and content - "...I'm not going to kick the bucket that soon" 

It doesn't appease their concern, but they don't make you speak further; it's a win for you.

* * *

Even in death...even in their death, they refuse to let go… Their memory about them must be too strong, far too strong for you to squeeze into. You have no place between their bond, just a being for them to watch over. A rather important being, yes, but not important enough for them to hold more than in respect.

You clutch at their hand harder - and it's so different from yours, from Lucifer's- tears threatening to fall from the corner of your eyes, but you refuse to let them know. Instead, you smile, hard enough you feel that your lips are going to break. With a cheeky tone you welcome them back to the world their Lucifer LOVES so...so...fricking much,

"Your hands are delicate…"

* * *

_  
"We should have an intimate chat together" Belial spoke._

_Your lips twitch and you clamp your mouth shut as your weapons readily aimed toward them. Sandalphon stepped in front of you, their sword drawn at ready with eyes blazing in calm fury. "I will not let you take them," they said with a growl. For a moment, you wished it to be true, that they had come to your aid by their own volition._

_Yet you knew that they didn't. _

_And Belial knew that they didn't as well._

_The fallen angel laughed; loud and grating, "Supreme Primarch, you really know how to hang someone out to dry, didn't you?" They spoke between chuckles, "...I wish I could finish you off, Singularity, but unfortunately, we both last longer than we have time to spare"_

_Then they transformed, changed into a corrupted being past the point of no return. You swore under your breath and prepared yourself. At the back of your head, you pushed everything into the corner. Your turmoil will have to wait…_

_(If...if by any chance you had said yes, would Sandalphon counted it as betrayal?)_

__

* * *

Is it selfish to wish for your feeling to be returned? Is it unforgivable for the Singularity to have emotions? Is it impossible to make them forget about…

About everything…

No...no, without Lucifer, they'd...they'd be stuck forever in that lab: a specimen to be put to test over and over until they have to serve their use. In a way, you can't hate Lucifer for freeing them; gave them purpose however temporarily and stopped them when they went too far. 

Without Lucifer, you wouldn't have had them in your airship, brewing coffee and chatting like a normal member of your crew. 

But this is unfair to you…

You have to rip this feeling out of you if you want to stay sane.

As summer comes and rolls by, the seat next to them is empty. A hot cup of coffee that would never belong to you sits in front of the empty spot; an invitation to someone who couldn't be there. 

You wish you can sit there.

You wish you can come up to them and grab them by the cuff of their collar and just…

Just…

* * *

The scythe of Belial grants you access to a realm where you can speak freely with the fallen angel. Not for long, true, but long enough for the two of you to have a genuine chat together. Civil conversation even. Without anyone having to yell a battle cry or drawing out swords, Belial sounds rather pleasant.

If they didn't start flooding their words in innuendos that is.

So you finally give in to your stress and speak.

You know that this could be one of their ploys of deceit, but you have no one else to speak to. Everyone knows how important Lucifer is, knows that you can only learn to accept that it is impossible to attain your wish. But pity is not what you want to hear and Belial is one of those whose opinion differs than the rest of the world.

"I am here merely to ask you to take care of my little guy," they say, pointing at the scythe in your hand, "...but this is much more stimulating than that. You do know how to turn on a guy's switch, don't you?"

Your reply is snappy though bitter, "Tell that to the Supreme Primarch" 

Belial chuckles at that, "Too bad I can only spend the night with you through that scythe," then they fixate their gaze on you, "...consider my...interest in you piqued. You can come here for release and I am only asking you to finish that scythe of mine. Do we have an agreement?"

* * *

Everyone is worried about how you obsess on finding the materials for the obviously malicious looking scythe. You simply tell them how strong the scythe would be and how you need a stronger weapon for any battle to come. It's enough for them to put their concerns aside if only for a while.

Not Sandalphon though.

"He is a hazard to the sky, why are you still so determined to satisfy his wants?" they had reprimanded, glaring at the weapon in question with pure hatred.

_Oh…_you laugh dryly inside your head, _you don't really want to know that…_

* * *

"You should see him back in the days: always trailing after Lucifer like a persistent lovers, clinging to his words as if they're his only means of eating. It's adorable at first, but it's sickening to know that Sandy could actually leave by choice"

"They're keeping Sandalphon close because they didn't want them to know their real purpose, aren't they?"

Belial waves a dismissal hand at that, "No, no, you're missing the point," his lips twitch into a smirk, "...knowing one's purpose is how an angel lives. Every angel has to obey the command they were created with. Lucifer had to obey his own creator to watch over evolutions of every kind. Cilius had to obey his own order to research and create and so do the four Primarch in keeping the elements in balance"

You grimace at this implication, "So Sandalphon's role was actually quite generous in granting them freedom" and they can do so much more than following Lucifer for centuries. They can _learn_ a lot more if they have left Lucifer's side in favor of watching the world closer, experience it firsthand.

"Sandy was not a Supreme Primarch. If he wants to, he could leave the lab and ask to experience firsthand about evolution in the skydom to prepare himself. But Lucifer was scared of letting him go"

"So they withheld Sandalphon's order on purpose. To keep them there by their side like an aimless chick"

"Not quite…" the fallen angel mutters, "...Lucifer chose so because while an angel is a marvellous silent observer, Sandy had an impulsively stubborn soul. He was scared of him getting hurt" 

"How does someone even hurt them? They're an angel and I know how resilient you angels could be"

Belial hums, stroking the side of their namesake scythe, "Impulsive Sandy could get attached to anything. No matter how resilient our body is, even we could get hurt from within," something wistful flashes over their eyes and for a moment the realm flickers from existence, "..oh whoops, guess I have to be particularly careful around you, Singularity. Your method of releasing is rather violent, isn't it?"

You snort, “So Lucifer merely protecting them in their own way?”

Gently, - that’s an odd adjective to describe Belial - they place the scythe in your grasp, letting the weight settles comfortably on you, “I suppose even the late Supreme Primarch had a soft spot. Or perhaps, he just felt a bit of a rebel. Being in the highest order means more chain around your neck after all and I didn’t take the Supreme Primarch to be that kinky” they wink, smoothing the surface of the scythe on your hands with a finger.

“That’s...”

“Unfair? Remember that Sandy didn’t really have a choice before since nobody really told him his purpose, so for him, Lucifer was a beacon of light who taught him everything. To Sandy, that was fair, until Cilius told them, of course...”

And you met them in that moment of betrayal; that moment when their Lucifer finally stopped keeping them in their clutch, “Lucifer...isn’t as perfect as everyone builds them to be, aren’t they...” your grip tightens, seeking confirmation.

A finger pokes yours; cold, but strangely comforting, “Now, now, don’t grip me that hard, Singularity or I would burst with excitement,” they snicker, “...none of us angel is perfect. Those who follow orders can’t disobey them. Those who managed to break the rules are chaotic and unstable like yours truly”

“Chaotic and unstable, that’s an understatement...”

You nearly flinch when they cup your face - their crimson eyes blazing dangerously as they fixate their gaze on yours, “Once an angel is labeled Fallen, their mind will break from how many choices they can choose from. That’s logical, seeing as they’ve been doing their order for thousands of years and suddenly, they found that they can choose not to,” for the first time in your life, a sentence clicks inside your mind, deeply, far too deeply it makes you dizzy, “...a lot of them gone mad, becoming mindless from sheer freedom, but a few who had survived rebelled against our own creator”

Mindless; your mind recalls the cherubim, Avatar, and the many corrupted angels in the war, “But...but I thought that was--”

“Avatar helps to corrupt, its power breaks through their obedience. It makes those who are loyal to go mad, but for me, it's like fish taken to water”

Is that why Sariel broke? Why the other twin messengers fused together into an abomination? "You meant to tell me that there are others who had no choice but had to because they were forced?" you hiss. 

"Rules are made to shape both right and wrong. A crime would not be considered one if there are no rules saying so," their voice is smooth, sleek and sly, "...and if rules are made to keep things in order, then disobedience would mean the opposite of such thus resulting in casualties from the clash. They -those angels who you said were forced- are the unpredictable casualties”

Your head hurts; these two sides of angels aren’t so different. Lucilius wanted to destroy the subject their creator wants them to protect and Belial does -did- too out of their affection toward the former. Sariel fell simply because they were fixated with Belial and those twin messengers had only become what they are today because of these fallen angels.

Then there’s Lucifer with their absolute obedience to their duty and fear of both loneliness and lost when doing such duty that they kept their substitute in the dark just so they can spend time together. Not to mention Sandalphon’s fixation in doing Lucifer’s duty after they’ve inherited the Supreme Primarch’s power. They get better, yes, but that’s only because now, the angels have entrusted half of their duty to the skydwellers.

“Painful isn’t it? No right no wrong, only selfishness. What you called angels are just a bunch of selfish immortal beings without a will of their own”

“Doesn’t change the fact that your Lucilius still want to destroy the skydom”

“He wanted to destroy the main subject of our command. Without the skydom, there will be no command for us to obey and thus...freedom to all angels”

“Right now, the angels are free...”

Belial releases you, puts on a sad smile -it doesn’t fit them- and sighs, “Too bad that we were not blessed with extraordinary crews and trusted comrades like yours”

You looked down at the gleaming scythe in your hands, “Yeah...too bad...”

* * *

**(If you are not the Singularity...would you even meet them?)**

You try, for once, putting yourself in the shoes of the late Supreme Primarch - tasked with watching over the skydom in silence without ever interfering in their affairs. You think of the war between the Astrals and the skydwellers. About lives lost from both sides and sky island sinking into the unknown down below. About what can be changed if they just put their hands down and help.

Then you think about a substitute for your role; a blank slate born to solely serve after you die. Alone, at the top, without anyone else like you did right at that moment. 

Finally, you understand what exactly had happened inside Lucifer’s head.

* * *

_“I think everyone is just lonely...” you said._

__

__

_Belial doesn’t answer you._

Life doesn’t immediately get better after you understand the reality. You still have feelings; unsolved and unrequited, but at least you can understand it better. Acting upon it would take courage - more than the courage you have to muster upon dealing with a Primal Beast. But Sandalphon isn’t going anywhere. They are still with your crew, exploring, learning what they couldn’t when they’re under the watchful eyes from the late Supreme Primarch.

Every new island for them is a new lesson to learn, every new person means a chance to learn more about this world they are tasked to protect. They are learning as fast as they could, but still in pace with your journey. 

You’re happy that they’re still there.

And for you this is _finally_ enough.

BONUS:  
Journal Entry #??? written by ???  
_I've never seen La Diva looks that angry before. Especially not to Sandalphon and judging by the confused look that Sandalphon has, he doesn't understand it either. Still it's funny to see the star of the Jewel Resort tried to supplex an angel. We all had a good laugh and I think [REDACTED] is feeling better after so at least one good thing came out of that_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here's the list of things I have questions about:
> 
> 1\. If an angel have to obey their role, what does a substitute do? Learning to replace the angel they're going to substitute, yes, but shouldn't that mean they don't have to do their duty until it's time for their role to play? Then couldn't Sandalphon actually be the free-est out of every angel? I know that Lucilius checks up on them daily, but that doesn't limit their movement, they could fly for goodness's sake!
> 
> 2\. Thus brings me the second question: Why didn't Lucifer allow Sandalphon to learn straight from the source? They can pass off as human or heck Primal (I don't see anyone bat an eye to the human-sized Ygg or Tiamat). Since theoretically Sandalphon is 'off duty' until Lucifer is then what's stopping them to roam about the skydom if not for Lucifer asking them NOT TO? (or maybe Sandalphon insist on serving Lucifer? I don't know, but I've never seen Lucifer actually told Sandal to learn more from the outside world)
> 
> 3\. And also I might or might not ship Sandal and the either MC which is why this fic is born as a vent
> 
> 4\. But it's a real question though as I play with it. Maybe I'm not that thorough with the information about angels and singularity but hell cygames I have questions!
> 
> 5\. Also, yes, is being Singularity mean you're exempt from death? If you die, who would replace you on being the singularity? (Because I don't think the MC is immune to death)
> 
> 6\. While I'm happy with the journey and my current crew, I think the MC will most likely grow suicidal and distant at times with those kind of burdens they have to bear every day
> 
> I am by no means a thorough researcher so I might miss A LOT, but there you go, this mess is what went through my mind as I mull over the WMTSB trilogy.


End file.
